


Mutually assured addiction.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Bored with his new life in Ba Sing Se Zuko found new source of adrenaline in illegal pit fights. Night after night he enter the arena and emerge victorious covered in blood of man and beast alike.  But the greatest prize waited for him after that.The women that used to be he closes companion and a childhood friend. The woman that made his life a living hell. The women that tried to kill him so many times.The women that he always wanted all to himself...Azula.Bought by him on the slave auction where Dai Li sold their broken toys her mind shattered into a thousand pieces. Her body vulnerable and ripe for the taking.She awoke something within him he didn't even know was there.But Zuko could stop at any moment he so chose.... yet Azula did not want him to.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Joo Dee (Avatar), Zuko/Joo Dee (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	Mutually assured addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> With a special dedication to the denizens of Mongolian Basket Weaving Forum.

The arena erupted with a thunderous applause as he raised his hand presenting the severed head to crowd. This time they were three against one. A northman armed with a pair of axes his body covered by a shirt of bronze scales. That one died first. For all their ferocity his strikes lacked precision and his movements were clunky. And now his blood was sinking in the sand Zuko's spear lodged deep within his guts. The second to fall was a mercenary from Argatia. His long falx almost too Zuko's head and shattered his shield. So the prince cut off his hands in return and left him to bleed out. The last one was a mountain bandit hoping to win his freedom. Zuko decided to play up the dramatics and asked him to strike first. The crowd loved that. What the plebs loved even more tho was Zuko grabbing his bald mid swing tossing the idiot over his shoulder and the beheading him with his own sword.

Zuko closed his eyes and basked in his glory for a moment. They loved it! They loved him! But there was someone who loved him more and he couldn't wait to see her. He tossed the head over the arena's wall hitting one of the spectators to the enjoyment of others and then waved to his fans one more time before heading towards the now open doors of gladiator's quarters. 

What Azula hated the most was the wait. She was pacing around her naked body that was standing in the middle of the room staring at the door with a wide smile on her lips.

'Stop greening like that!' 

Azula chastised herself. But Joo Dee simply gave her a puzzled look. 

"How can I not smile if master will be here soon?" 

'Do you know what he will do to me?!?'

A stupid question. Of course the same thing he did every time. 

"The master will do to us whatever he wants." 

Joo Dee shrugged the smile never leaving her face. Azula wanted to scream but her body just stood there.

'What if the master doesn't come'

She tried a different avenue of attack. 

"He will."

'But what if he doesn't?' 

"He will!"

Azula felt a pinch of satisfaction seeing the smile on her face retract slightly. 

"Master said to wait for him here so he will surely come." 

Joo Dee said with a nod.

'We should go look for him.'

"No."

'What if he is in danger right now!'

"Master is strong!"

Azula really hater the certainty in her own voice. This discussion was going nowhere. 

'Let me back in!'

She roared trying to push her way back inside her body. What ever time she had left was running out.

"No! You will try to stop master!" 

Azula didn't respond and only strengthened her attack. She could smell the stench of blood and it was only getting stronger. Joo Dee quickly realized what it meant. 

"Master!" 

Azula felt a wall hit her and push away from her body. She turned around and faced the door that opened with creak letting the monster in. Zuko bare chest was covered in blood that was dripping freely onto the floor. But that savage did not mind. All he did was remove the demon mask from his face and toss it to the side before he grabbed Azula's body and pulled her for a hungry kiss. He was sticky with drying hue. It felt disgusting. Joo Dee did not mind. She wrapped Azula's arms around his neck and hungrily deepened the kiss. Mercifully Zuko broke it to pick her up which could only mean one thing. Joo Dee giggled happily and all Azula could do was look at herself being defiled. But what the princess hated the most was the way her brother look at her.

"Tell me that you love me." 

Zuko demanded tossing her onto the hay of the simple bed. Azula wanted to tell him to go fuck himself.

"I love you master!" 

Joo Dee shouted obediently. Zuko laid down next to her and groped her breast with his stained hand. 

"Call me Zuzu." 

He ordered kissing her neck and letting his fingers journey slowly down her body towards her hairy cunt that was now dripping wet. 

"i love you Zuzu!"

Azula really hated herself right now. And Zuko show no signs of stopping. His hand finally reached her crotch and started teasing her fat lips sending shivers up her body making Azula's muscles tense.

"I love you too Lala..."

He purred into her neck pulling her closer. Forcing their bodies to press against each other.

'Do not enjoy this!'

Azula told herself desperately but she could already feel the treacherous warmth building up. 

"Oh! Zuzu! Zuzu!"

Joo Dee whimpered as Zuko's fingers closed around Azula's clit. Zuko just smiled before kissing her again. It was way pass the point where he would try to explain to himself why did he enjoy defenseless and vulnerable girls so much. He only wished it was Azula and not Joo Dee. The prince toyed with his sisters body for a moment before pushing her away despite her frustrated moans. 

"On your back and stick the head over the edge of the bed." 

He commanded picking himself up before tearing off his trousers. Joo Dee and Azula both sighed seeing his erect member. 

'Don't do this Zuzu!'

Azula pleaded but he obviously didn't hear her. All she could do was stare as he walked up to her body and positioned the tip of his cock over her opened mouth. 

"Stick out your tongue Lala!" 

Zuko ordered pushing his hips forwards until his dick was lodged deep in his sister's throat. His hands grabbing her breasts and kneading them like dough. It didn't take long for Azula to start gagging and he moaned in pleasure feeling her flesh massage his length. Soon her whole body started shacking and her hands desperately clawed at the bed. Zuko let her suffer for a moment longer before pulling out. Azula rolled to a side coughing her lungs out. When Zuko grabber her hair and tried to pull her in for a kiss she slapped him across the face. 

"You bastard! You son of a bitch!"

Azula finally roared in anger. 

'Don't insult the master!' 

Zuko let go of her hair and stepped back. Her switching between personalities was always disturbing. Besides it was Azula in control now standing too close was dangerous. Yet somehow it did not make him less hard. 

"Shut up bitch!" 

Azula told the wall across the room before turning to her brother. 

"You raped me!"

She accused trying desperately not to look at his dick. It's tasted still lingered in her throat but she would not ask for more. Why was he staring at her like that anyway they were siblings!

"You tried to kill me"

He said with a shrug and made a step towards her.

"As if that would explain anything you twisted bastard! And stay away!"

Somehow her gaze would constantly return to his swollen manhood no matter what part of him she was looking at. 

'You know you want it...'

Joo Dee whispered to her ear.

"Shut up!"

Zuko looked at his sister silently. Her body was rather plain her hair were a mess and there was makeup running down her face. She was visibly disturbed and shaking. No normal person would find her appealing but somehow seeing her like that he could not be more aroused! 

"Azula!" 

He barked getting her attention. She looked at him with hatred in her golden eyes.

"What!"

He stepped closer.

"Bend over."

'Yes, Zuzu...'

She moved but then stopped with a groan.

"Why should I?"

Her body demanded she obeyed but Azula would not surrender so easily. 

"Don't you want me to fuck you?"

Zuko asked with an innocent smile waving his dick around. Azula bit her lip. She could feel the hungering void demanding to be filled where her legs met... was it really that bad to satisfy it? 

'It's so not fair!'

Joo Dee complained distracting her to the point she didn't notice Zuko grabbing her hand and guiding it to his abdomen. His skin was hard beneath her fingers but she could feel inviting warmth radiating off it. 

"Shut up!"

She yelled yoinking her hand away from his body and tried to crawl away up the bed. Touching him was dangerous! 

'Why master only has sex with us when you are in control?' 

Before Azula had time to answer Zuko jumped forward squeezing her body between himself and the bed. She tried to protest but he closed her mouth with a kiss. 

"Just give up Lala! We both know you want it!"

No! It wasn't her that wanted him! It wasn't her who was aroused who's nipples were erect and who's pussy was aching to be filled. 

"It's not me ! It's Joo Dee that wants you!" 

She tried to push him away but he was so much stronger.

"But you are the one I want Azula!" 

Zuko growled and the princess felt his hands grabbing her knees and puling them apart. 

"No!"

'Yes!'

He kissed her again and the pulled away leaving Azula suddenly cold without his warmth. 

"Why did you stop?" 

She demanded. Her body frustrated by the sudden lack of his attention. 

"I want you to ask me for it."

Zuko said leaning against the wall. He might have acted cool but Azula saw the hunger in his eyes. It took his whole will power not to rape her here and there. Why did that annoyed her?

"I am not going to Zuzu."

They were both breathing heavily. The silence dragged on until Zuko finally let out a loud groan.

"Fine!"

He said making a step forward and reaching for his trousers.

"I am going to the whorehouse then. When Joo Dee comes back tell her to clean the room and wait for me. I am going to take you to a restaurant down the street later." 

It was agonizingly frustrating. But this was not their first night together. Finally managing to put his dick inside his pants Zuko gave his sister a nod and walked to the door.

"Wait!" 

Every time! Every fucking time! Azula wanted to smash her own head against the wall. Even if it was just Joo Dee that wanted to lay with her brother she was still part of her.

"Just once!"

Zuko turned around and marched back to the bed. The bulge obvious in his pants. 

"Just one time! One time and that's it!" 

She warned spreading her legs. 

'Who are you try to kid right now?'

The princess didn't even bother to tell her inner voice to shut up. Zuko was already crawling over her his cloths long discarded next to the bed. His body pressing her against the bed and those burning golden eyes staring right into her own made Azula's shiver. 

"Do you know how frustrated you made me?"

He purred into her ear as his head pressed against her opening. She kissed him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her legs nudging him to go deeper.

"For someone in so much need you are taking you sweat time dear brother."

Azula teased trying to mask her own desires. But Zuko long since saw trough her lies.

"Ask for it." 

His muscles tense beneath his skin it was hard to hold back with her defenseless and ready to take him in. But he was not the only one struggling with frustration. 

"Zuzu!"

Azula moaned. Somehow admitting that she needs him made her arousal grew uncontrollably. Moments ago he was about to rape her how could he expect her to beg for it now? But somehow he did. With his desperate kisses and warm touch Zuko made her own hunger grew. And with every moment her tender wet hole demanded to be fed louder and louder. 

"Fuck you Zuko!" 

His hips lurched forward but somehow he stopped himself. 

"Only if you ask for it."

Azula's arms flayed around in desperate anger. It was always like that between them. 

"You brain damaged sister fucked fine! Just stick your dick in me already!"

The princess might surrender but she would never beg. Accepting her defeat Zuko roared and grabbed her hips sticking his cock deep inside her pussy. Azula gasped not expecting having to take his whole length in so suddenly but enjoying it all the same. Zuko felt the warm flesh wrapping around his cock and milking it for all it's worth. He was waiting so long for this! He would fuck her without mercy. Azula rolled her eyes back letting his strong hands force her down his dick just as his hips rushed forward. He fucked her like a panther dog in the rutting season. Azula smiled at her brother.

"Fuck me like I'm your bitch!" 

And he did. Her brother's hips moved back and forth filling the room with wet sounds of colliding flesh. Zuko could feel himself getting closer with every moment. There was no point trying to postpone it. With a loud moan he rode the wave of pleasure shooting his seed deep inside his sister. For a moment he remained like that berating heavily before collapsing on top of her. He could still feel her pussy contracting around his dick as she reached her own climax. 

"I love you Lala."

"Ummm.... it's me master." 

Azula was beyond frustrated. She was so close! Argh! So fucking close and that bitch HAD to take her place. 

'Let me back in! It's my turn now!'

And for once Zuko agreed.

"Sorry Joo Dee I will take you somewhere nice later."

Zuko kissed her gently and wrapped his hands around her neck. A disappointed.

"Awww."

Was all she could say before he squeezed her neck. 

'No fair!'

"That time didn't count!"

Was the first thing Azula said when her brother stopped chocking her. Hearing that Zuko smiled and laid down again. 

"Just give me a moment." 

But Azula wasn't in the mood for waiting,

"Just roll over on your back dum-dum!" 

She was deprived of an orgasm and was about to rectify that. Zuko did as she asked his dick sliding out of her with a soft pop. The sudden feeling of emptiness forced Azula into a moment of clarity.  
What was she doing? This was the best time to escape Zuzu was tired and she was in full control. All she needed to do was leave her brother and his dick behind march trough the door and reach her freedom! But somehow instead of running she was rubbing her pussy on his shin while getting ready to suck his dick... Her upper lips parted and did what her lower ones were crying for taking his whole length in. She smiled hearing her brother moan. 

"Lala... Fuck! You might have lost your status as fire bending master but you will always be a prodigy at sucking cock!" 

Azula pulled his cock out of her mouth to give him and unamused stare before going back to sucking once again. Zuko was in haven. Even before his banishment he daydreamed about Azula putting her dick sucking lips to use but even in his horniest fantasies he never imagined it to feel so good. Azula's eyes were half closed and she was moving her head up and down his length as in trans and each time she would pull out her nimble tongue would tease the underside of his head. He could feel himself getting close again but Azula showed no signs of stopping. 

"Lala if you don't stop..."

He warned but all she did was pause for a moment before her head started moving with a double speed. And he could feel her fingers massaging his balls. The pleasure was too much and Zuko couldn't help it when his hips started moving thrusting deep into her throat. But that only seemed to make Azula more hungry for his cock. Finally she felt his body tense and seconds later his dick unleashed a torrent of seed so great that it proved to be to much for the princess to handle. Even so she fought bravely to swallow it all even as his milk started pouring from her nose. 

"That was amazing!"

Was all Zuko could say. Azula stopped coughing for a moment to give her brother a cheeky smile. He reached out to help her but she stopped him and regained control of her breathing a moment later. 

"Since you came twice I expect you to last longer the third time." 

She exclaimed laying down next to him. It was his turn to smirk at her.

"But I am too tired to move Lala."

She rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Fine! I will be on top this time... how long until you get hard again?"

Zuko pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"Just..give me a moment." 

Azula wasn't sure how long was a moment so after about two minutes of silent hugging she took his flaccid cock in her hand and started massaging it slowly. In response Zuko's hand found it's way to her butt. If someone walked in on them right now he would thought that they were a normal couple. Azula sighted - it was time for her ultimate weapon. 

"What if I get pregnant?" 

She asked and felt Zuzu twitch. Somehow that made blush show up on her face for no reason at all. Her brother stopped groping her ass for a moment to hug her and place a kiss on her forehead. 

"That would be amazing Lala."

The only thing that was amazing about it was how much her brother was fucked in the head. But even then she felt Joo Dee get all exited about carrying Zuzu's babies. Azula did not want any of that. She was simply using this topic to get Zuko hard faster. 

"How much kids would you like?"

She asked increasing the pace of her hand movements. Why was talking about those things getting Zuko so aroused? 

"As much as you could give me."

Azula smiled feeling his manhood swell in her hand.

"How about we go with five at first?"

Zuko groaned his excitement obvious.

"You would make a great mom Lala!"

She smiled again. Not that she could become a mother the Dai Li made sure of that...

'Don't think about it!'

Azula was surprised to hear Joo Dee give a good advice for once. Besides her brother was ready to mate once again. She kissed him briefly before kneeling over his crotch lining up her pussy with his cock. They eyes met as Azula slowly lowered her hips. No matter how many times they did that his meat filling up her cunt was always breath taking. She gave herself a moment to adjust before moving up almost to the point she would slid off his shaft and then slowly down again until their bodies met. She tried to keep this slow and methodical pace but her thighs threaten to give in with every passing moment. Trying to steady herself more Azula placed her palms on Zuko's chest and leaned on him with her weight. Her brother immediately took advantage of it. His hands traveled up her arms and onto her cheeks and when she gave him a puzzled look he smiled and pulled her faced towards his. 

"Lay down on me Lala." 

There was no reason not to do so. And it felt good to lay down on his wide warm chest again and feel his arms wrap around her body. Her hips kept rolling back and forth as they kissed his shaft rubbing her in all the right places. Azula felt a warm feeling grew in her lower body. With each move she was getting closer all the need and frustration finally ready to boil over.... Uuuuu almost there!

"I love you Lala."

Zuko's words were like a warm breeze pushing her ship closer to port.

"And I wish you'd love me too!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily.

"Love me!" 

She demanded when their lips parted. As her body shivered carried by the wave of pleasure that finally erupted from between her loins. Zuko kissed her and rolled over forcing her to be beneath him again his dick furiously ramming her pussy that squeezed him hungry for his seed. Azula smiled at him and in a spur of a moment of unhinged happiness she said the exact thing he needed to reach his own climax.

"Come on Zuzu - make your Lala a mama!" 

And with thunderous roar Zuko exploded inside her once again. 

For a longest time neither of them moved both were too exhausted to do anything more than breath. Finally Azula came back to her senses. 

"Get off me!"

She growled. Making Zuko sigh in frustration. Somehow it always ended like this. 

"Lala..."

He tried but she did not let him finish.

"No! Get off me this instant you disgusting pervert!" 

She still could feel the afterglow of her orgasm but now everything felt wrong again! How could she let herself be defiled like that! How could she asked for it! How could he... 

"What have you done to me!" 

She slapped him. 

"Feeling better?"

She slapped him again. And harder this time. 

"No!"

"La..."

"No!" 

"Listen!"

"No"

She tried to slap him again but this time he cough her hand.

"Azula please!"

He begged despair clear in his voice. But she would not let herself be swayed like that!

"You raped me! Again!"

"You asked for it!"

"You know it wasn't me you disgusting pig!"

"Azula please listen to me!"

Maybe... No!

"I do not want to talk to you anymore."

She said raising her chin and exposing her neck. 

"W-what do you mean?"

"Choke me. Bring her out."

"Azula!"

"Zuko will you stop if I ask you to?"

Silence was the only answer she got. There was a myriad of emotions showing on his face as he was fighting and losing his inner battle. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Do it!"

"Lala please I love you!"

She spit in his face.

"No you don't. And I hate you."

He took a deep breath. And then next one.

"What if you won't be able to come back."

He asked. But she didn't bother to respond. So he wrapped his hands around her neck again. Azula closed her eyes and waited but the squeeze never came.

"What are you waiting for?"

Azula's voice was cold as ice. 

"I am not going to do that."

Zuko pushed himself up and sit at the edge on the bed,

"Listen I don't want to... I just can't go on like that!"

Azula smirked.

"You weren't such a pussy a moment ago Zuzu... when you raped me!"

Her brother shook his head in frustration. 

"If you hate me so much just take a knife and stab me!" 

He said motioning towards one of the walls that Azula only now noticed was covered in weapons of all kinds. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the wall. Her legs were shacking and there was fluid dripping from beneath her thighs. She was doing her best not to think about either. Finally the princess reached the weapon racks. She turned her head around quickly but Zuko was still sitting down looking at the floor. With a heart beating furiously in her chest and grabbed the closest knife and faced her brother. He still did nothing to stop her. taking one last short breath Azula charged. 

'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Shouted Joo Dee in her ear but Zuko did nothing still only pointing towards the place his own heart was.

"Die you bastard!"

Azula screamed at the top of her lungs as their bodies collided.

"Feeling better now?"

He asked struggling to give her a smile. A stream of blood dripping from his lips. 

"Why?"

Wait a minute... If that was what she wanted why didn't she feel better at all?

"Zuko answer me!" 

She demanded but her brother had already closed his eyes. 

"No! No, you can't!"

She shouted using her fingers to force his eyes to open. 

"You can't leave me alone! You are not allowed to!"

"Why? You said you hate me?"

"Because I do!"

She tried to pull out the knife but it was lodged deep within his chest. 

"So why not let me die?"

His questions were really annoying! Couldn't he just shut up and not die?

"Azula, why don't you want me to die?"

The princess sigh in frustration.

"Because despite all the hate a part of me loves you too!"

Zuko had the audacity to smile. 

"I knew you love me Lala! Auch careful!"

Azula finally let go of the knife. It looked like her brother wasn't dying at least for now and as much as she hated herself for it it made her glad. There was one thing she needed to clarified tho. 

"I don't love you Zuko. Joo Dee does. So don't get your hopes up."

With that she finally get off him. But when she saw Zuko trying to get up as well she pushed him back down.

"What are you doing dum-dum!"

Zuko gave her a puzzled look.

"I need to pull that knife out Lala. It's tuck in my lung making it hard to breath." 

He tried to stand up again and she pushed him down again.

"Trust me it will be fine! When Zhao blew me up alongside my ship it crushed both my lungs and I walked it off in a couple of days!"

She just stared at him.

"You can't be serious!"

But he just pushed her aside and stood up grabbing the knife.

"Look it's fine."

And then he pulled it out splashing blood on her face.

"Oh!"

Was all Azula said before she fainted. 

"Lala!"

Forgetting his own wound Zuko rushed forward catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Lala are you all right? Talk to me!"

He slapped her gently and pinched her face until she opened her eyes.

"Master?"

Zuko tried really hard not to be disappointed. 

"I'm sorry it's me"

Zuko sighed making more blood stream out of his would which earned him a seriously worried look. 

"It's all right Joo Dee all we need to do is to stop the bleeding... and erm is she watching right now?"

'Tell him I am not.'

She was curious why he looked so embarrassed asking that question. 

"She is busy master."

In Azula's opinion Joo Dee really should cut down on those overtly cute smiles.

"Uhh that's great."

The prince laughed softly and collapsed back on the bed. 

"Because it hurts like a mother fucker! But I hope Azula thought I looked cool." 

Azula smirked. Zuzu would always be Zuzu after all. 

"Do I have something on my face master?"

Joo Dee asked noticing the prince studding her curiously. 

"No... I just thought you look cute that's all."

Zuko responded with a smirk of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> "What are you gonna do, stab me? "  
> ~Quote from man stabbed.


End file.
